how to be accepted
by night fury friend
Summary: Edmund Leo Braveheart, an average kid finds himself somewhere he never thought would.


well here i am falling to my death into a fiery inferno. Now how the hell did i get into this position you ask. Well to answer that we would have to go back to the past a bit. How long i can't quite say because i totally forgot how many days ago it was but it all began on december twelfth.

_**December the 12th**_

*BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEP*

I moan. ugh i so dont want to wake up today. I then look around my little room. its kind of messy but its not too bad. Only the trash can knocked over, my dirty clothes on the floor and my papers scattered around the room. Ok fine i think it is messy. My room in one word comfortable. ive got my bed in the middle of the room taking over half of my room. My headboard literally takes up the whole wall but, the headboard has drawers and some cabinets on it so i can carry my stuff. I also have a closet which is an ok sized i mean i can stand inside it with just enough space to store my 4 pairs of jeans, my 2 pair of shorts, my 6 pair of shirts, 2 coats, and some shoes. My headboard on my bed holds my socks and other undergarments. I also have a small flat screen tv on the wall. I also have a few drawings of dragons. I drew up to 4 foot size.

I finally get up and grab my blue flannel shirt, a nice pair of jeans and my lucky blue bracelet. I also grab my nice leather belt and head out my room door and down the hall to the bathroom and i get in it. 5 minutes latter i am all clean and dressed. so, i guess you wonder what i look like and my name. Well first i am 15 years old. Second, my full name is edmund leo braveheart. I have a body build of my favorite fictional character Hiccup horrendous haddock III. My hair is a dirty blond and my eye color is a dark blue. I also have a few scars due to some surgeries i needed to save my life because when i was younger i have a muscle disease that i recently got rid of after 14 and a half years of my life. So, today marks 1 week after i killed it off.

Well today all i have planned to is watch over and over my favorite movie "How To Train Your Dragon" I think i'll go get breakfast first. I run down the hall past the bathroom door and then walk super slowly past my dads room and head downstairs to grab a muffin and take it up stairs to avoid my dad who honestly does not care for me. I finally make it to my room the one place i feel safe and put on the movie but I keep the sound on low. I eat my delicious blueberry muffin that i made by my self. I guess you can say my forte is cooking. I can cook a delicious steak in 15 minutes if i wanted to.

My dad in one word threatening. He is basically stoick the vast but without the beard. He always wears a black shirt and black pants. I only know he is named jhon thats about all i know about him. He never cooks for anyone but himself so, that leaves my to cook for myself. Which after 7 years i've pretty much mastered.

My mom in one word caring. I hardly see her because she is always out at work so, that we don't starve. she looks like a typical country women. she has blond hair and light blue eyes. I have a close relationship to her because she helped me get rid of the disease that was killing me slowly.

I was interrupted in my thoughts when my dad's shouts ring threw the door like a hurricane.

"I told you next time i hear that shit playing in your room i would break it in half. Now give me it so i can get rid of it you rotten child."

I respond solemnly "ok"

"Dont you dare be sad about this you caused it you little rat" he shouts as i reluctantly give him my copy of HTTYD. He instantly snaps it in half and throws the halves at me "Play it now fishbone" He storms out of my room leaving me sad

Great now he broke my favorite movie, ripped the books for it in halves and used them to cook his food over the fire ugh. I just can't win can i. I decide to call my friend after my dad leaves for the day to go do his night shift as a prison guard. Luckily he leaves at 11 in the morning and does not get back till 11 at night. So, that means i only have to wait 2 hours before he is gone. I creep downstairs to find dad sitting on the couch so, i say "Dad i'm going outside till 6pm might go play some football or baseball at the school"

He says"Aww, it's so cute when you try to talk about things you don't understand, Now go but record it so i can laugh at the fails."

I head outside. and walk over to the school and watch the baseball game and once its done it is 6pm so i start to walk to my house. I was walking slowly and looking down counting the sidewalk chunks. So, its no wonder i never saw them coming.

What have we go here guys!?

I jump at that voice and notice 4 large boys surrounding me all wearing the same clothes. I instantly jump to the conclusion crap gang

Looks like a rat to me!

I say " i am not a rat"

and keep walking home. Only to notice i'm being followed. *LIGHTBULB* ok ill just ditch them in the pipe. you see, i mapped out this particular drainpipe near my house to ditch unwanted companie so, i take off running for the pipe open it and run in going my particular route. Left Right Left Left Left Right Left Left Duck n slide. Ok now i've ditched them. I start to climb out onto the road thru the drain line connecting the sidewalk to the road when i see my dad standing above me.

"You know ditching my boys back there was not so nice"

"you're not in a gang" i reply

"shows how much your small brain can comprehend" he sneers.

"I guess ill have to let you go back to them and apologize" he sneers

"NO dad NO please i can't face them 4 vs 1" i plead

"You will go to them or face me RUNT" he growls

"Just let me go home please" i plead

"OK i'll send you home…. IN A CAST" he growls

as he was saying I'll send you home i sighed in relief and finally got out of the drain until he said in a cast. Where i jumped and started to run only to fall on my face and feel a large punch to the back of my head as i black out


End file.
